


Day 27 Not just for girls/not just for boys

by Nicestofthedamned



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Hannibal comes home with a gift for Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Day 27 Not just for girls/not just for boys

Will was surprised that Hannibal had been out so long. The time slipping by was beginning to cause worry to stir in his chest. Surely it was fine, they would be alright. What if they weren't though? What if Hannibal had been apprehended and he was going to be forced to move on alone? The thought made his stomach ache and his chest flutter so he pushed it down. The best thing to do would be to stay busy. He decided to look into some designs for a bird feeder. It would be a project that he could use to take his mind off of the worry when things like this happened.  
The familiar sound of keys in the doorknob brought him immense relief but he stayed in his chair looking over the designs. He didn’t want his husband aware of how much it concerned him that he was late. Footsteps grew louder as he stepped into the living room to join WIll. He had been gone shopping for nearly five hours and all that he had in his hand was one small black and purple paper bag with nothing on it to indicate where it was from.  
“Hello, Will,” Hannibal greeted him and went over to kiss the top of his head, rubbing lips across dark silken curls. “I’m sorry that I was gone for so long, but there was traffic.”  
“I didn’t expect you back yet,” Will lied and reached up for Hannibal who took his hand in his.  
Hannibal smiled knowing that Will was saying that for his benefit. He leaned to kiss Wil’s hand and wrist. “How does Boudin noir sound tonight, love?” he asks softly.  
“It doesn’t sound very appealing if I’m being honest, Hannibal,” Will replies.  
“That’s good, I was planning roasted chicken and smashed garlic and herb potatoes for you tonight. Does that sound better?” Hannibal said running his fingertip just under Will’s shirt collar over the soft wispy curls that rested there.  
“Much, will you make me some of the beef gravy as well?” Will answered.  
“Of course, I think there is plenty of beef to spare for some,” Hannibal replied with a smile

Once dinner was over and the kitchen was empty Hannibal took Will by the hand and led him to their bedroom. Will was suspicious, but he couldn’t place his finger on what had him feeling apprehensive. Perhaps because Hannibal was leading him to their room on foot and not with a leash tonight. Indeed, he didn’t always make Will crawl, but it had been a while since he made him mashed potatoes and gravy, which Will thoroughly enjoyed. When they entered the bedroom that black and purple shopping bag was in the middle of the bed.   
Hannibal wasted no time lifting Will’s tee-shirt over his head and tucking it back behind his neck creating a harness with which to tangle his hands into and walk Will backward and into the wall. His hot tongue came out and he dragged the back of it down Will’s temple and to his jaw. Will started to wobble slightly but Hannibal kept him steady while he licked down to his chest and up towards Will’s armpit. He framed the hair in his armpit with a trail of saliva and then pressed his nose there to treat himself to Wills's scent. He lifted his eyes to look into Will's. Will was looking down at him with drooping eyes and his eyelashes beating against his cheeks in a frenzy.   
Hannibal lifted the shelf off of the wall behind Will and looped his shirt harness over the hook. His tongue lapped against Will’s nipples and he followed it with an exhale to tease the sensitive skin there. Will felt Hannibal’s teeth grazed over his stomach and he sucked on his navel causing Will to bounce on his heels. Hannibal smiled and pressed his tongue there before nuzzling into Will’s lower stomach and brushing lips across the trail of soft hairs leading down into his pants. He pressed his teeth into the waistband and tugged biting Will’s pants from his body. He turned Will to face the wall, twisting his makeshift harness and tightening it around his wrists.  
Will felt his cock jump at the sensation of hot breath along the curve of his cheeks. Hannibal kneaded the mounds and placed reverent kisses there while pulling them apart gently letting cool air and hot breath rush in to skate across his hole. Sweat dampened Will’s curls and rolled down his back. Hannibal reached up to smear the fresh sweat onto his sides and stroked Wills torso and hips down to his thighs which he gripped tightly. He pushed his fingers into the meaty spot where his legs and ass met and lifted his ass with the grip. His cheeks spread again and Will gasped.   
“Daddy has a gift for you,” Hannibal spoke letting the words land on the tender skin between Will’s cheeks.   
Hannibal climbed up and went for the shopping bag. Will was against the wall but he could hear the rustling of the paper bag. Hannibal opened his cheeks again and slid two lubed fingers inside without warning. “Relax,” he purred while working his fingers in and out, twisting, turning and coating Will’s hole with a bit of lube. He pulled his fingers out but inserted a thick plug in their place. Will’s body accepted it and he felt his cock throb. The plug began to vibrate softly. There was more rustling with the bag and then Will felt lace and satin rubbing against his thigh.   
He looked down and saw that Hannibal a pair of purple panties that he was rubbing up and down Will’s thigh and around to his cock. When the crotch hit his skin though, they felt a little different, a little heavier than he remembered women’s underwear being. What is this? He wondered.  
“Lift your left foot,” Hannibal ordered and when he did he was helped into the leg hole of the panties. “OK, your right, Will,”  
Hannibal pulled up the panties over Will’s legs and hips. The cool satin brought tingles from his body and then the flat cotton crotch sat right against his cock. He heard a snap and realized that the panties doubled as a harness for his plug. Hannibal slipped a finger into the top and onto the tip of Will;s cock and then the vibrations started against his erection and his tip leaked on Hannibal’s finger. Will felt encased in vibrations and lace and he pushed back into Hannibal’s body that was kneeling behind him.  
“You bought me panties, Daddy?” Will asked in a soft voice.  
“Yes, they’re not just for girls, especially when they can make you feel as good as these can.   
He stood up and untangled his shirt harness from the wall hook and walked Will to the bed. He laid on his side with Will beside him and pulled Will’s legs up and over his and scooped his upper body into his embrace too. His fingers explored every part of his skin while the toys worked over his ass and cock. He reached to feel the lace spread over Will’s shapely ass and over to his hips. He kissed the top of his head and sniffed the damp curls taking in Wills arousal.   
“Do you like your gift, darling?” Hannibal asked pressing the question to Will’s forehead.   
“I do, thank you,” Will pants out curling his toes.   
“I’m pleased to hear that. Perhaps another time you can show me how much you enjoy it,” Hannibal said in a low voice.  
“I’d love to,” Will replies and presses himself even closer to Hannibal writhing against him.  
Hannibal caresses him, satisfied with how his Will took to the panties and thinking about all of the lovely things he might want to adorn his body with in the future. He also had a train of thought traveling down the tracks of Will showing his appreciation. Another time.


End file.
